Burnaby Fire Department
'Apparatus Roster' *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. *Shop number in brackets. 'Fire Station 1'- 4867 Sperling Avenue Built 1971 :Engine 1 (7508) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1750/300/50A/CAFS) (SN#603250) (Ex-Engine 32) :Rescue 1 (7304) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / SVI walk-around (SN#639) :Rescue 2 (7305) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / SVI walk-around (SN#640) :Command 1 (7306) - 2017 Freightliner M2 / 1999 ERS (2017 Hub refurb) :Marine Unit - 2008 Polaris RHIB w/ 2008 Highliner Trailer :Car 30 - 2015 Ford F-150 4x4 :Car 31 - 2012 Ford Explorer :Car 32 - 2015 Ford F-150 4x4 :Car 33 - 2015 Ford F-150 4x4 :Car 34 - 2015 Ford F-350 4x4 :Car 35 - 2009 Ford Flex :Car 36 - 2006 Ford F-350 SD 4x4 :Car 37 - 2006 GMC Yukon XL :Car 38 - 2013 Nissan NV3500 / Sterling Outfitters fire investigator's vehicle :Car 39 - 2009 Ford E-350 :Car 40 - 2001 Ford E-250 :Car 41 - 2002 Ford E-250 :Fire Chief - 2019 GMC Sierra 1500 SLT / Leer Canopy / FSI :Equipment Trailer - 2003 Wells Cargo :Wildland Trailer - 2016 Continental 'Fire Station 2'- 7578 Edmonds Street Built 2004 :Engine 2 (7513) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1775/500/40A) (SN#015120) :Ladder 2 (7403) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1750/275/35A/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#602150) :Hazmat 1 (7605) - 2003 Ford E-450 / ITB (SN#ITBC 01/03 5573) :Hazmat Trailer - 2003 Wells Cargo 'Fire Station 3'- 6511 Marlborough Avenue Built 1994 :Engine 31 (7512) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1750/500/40A) (SN#011120) :Engine 32 (7506) - 2000 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Smeal (1750/300/25A/55' rear-mount) (SN#009020) (Ex-Engine 1, Ex-Engine 5) :Ladder 3 (7405) - 2014 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1750/250/15A/15B/100' rear-mount platform) (SO#4207) 'Fire Station 4' - 2326 Duthie Avenue Built 1956 :Engine 4 (7507) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1750/350/50A/CAFS) (SN#602250) (Ex-Engine 6) :Antique - 1951 Mercury M8 Big Job / Bickle-Seagrave (500/500) (Sold to Burns Lake Fire Department, then New Hazelton Fire Department and returned to BFD) (VA 132) :Antique - 1954 LaFrance 710-PHC "Empire" pumper (840/300) (SN#9365) 'Fire Station 5' - 4211 Hastings Street Built 2001 :Engine 5 (7514) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1775/500/40A) (SN#013220) :Ladder 5 (7402) - 2000 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Smeal (1750/300/30A/105' rear-mount) (SN#004240) :Emergency 1 (7303) - 2003 Ford F-550 XL SD 4x4 / Hub (210/300/20F/CAFS) (SN#3145-877) :Tech Rescue 5 (7206) - 1998 GMC 3500 / ITB (Ex-Fire Investigator 1) :Tech Rescue Trailer - 2003 Wells Cargo :Car 43 - 1991 Chevrolet Van (CPR instructor) 'Fire Station 6' - 3620 Brighton Avenue Built 1972 :Engine 6 '''(7511) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1750/500/40A) (SN#018020) :Ladder 6 (7404) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1750/275/35A/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#606150) '''Fire Station 7 - 3151 Gilmore Diversion Built 2009 :Engine 7 (7509) - 2009 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1775/500/40A) (SN#910250) :Wildland UTV - 2017 John Deere Gator :Foam Trailer - 2005 Jetstream Multi-tasker :Flat Bed Trailer - 2005 Double A 20ft 'Station/Assignment Unknown' :Fire Boat 3 (A9003) - 1992 Celtic Shipyards (2x1250 GPM, 1250 & 2000 Monitors) (Ex-Vancouver Fire and Rescue Services, shared with Port Moody Fire Services) :2019 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1750/500/50F) (SN#218078) 'On Order' *2020 ? / Smeal platform *2020 ? / Smeal pumper 'Retired Apparatus' :(7302) - 1999 Freightliner FL 60 / ERS (SN#J97082) (Body remounted on a new chassis) :(7401) - 1996 Spartan Gladiator / Anderson / LTI quint (1500/150/100' rear-mount) (SN#94011KENP95002790) (Ex-Ladder 4) :(7505) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury pumper (1507/250) (SN#294069) (Ex-Engine 22) :(7502) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury pumper (1507/250) (SN#293116) (Ex-Engine 21) :(7301) - 1993 Spartan Diamond / Saulsbury equipment truck (SN#292040) :(7400) - 1992 Pierce Lance / Superior platform (1500/150/105' rear-mount) (SN#SE 1217) (Last Superior built on a Pierce chassis) (Ex-Ladder 3 & sold to Subterranean Fire Rescue) :(7504) - 1992 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury pumper (1665/250/55' Boardman Squrt) (Ex-Engine 25) :(7503) - 1992 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury pumper (1665/250/55' Boardman Squrt) (SN#291078) (Ex-Engine 24 & ex-Engine 31) :(7300) - 1991 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Saulsbury heavy rescue (120 lbs. DC) (SN#290084) (Ex-Rescue 1 & sold to Crowsnest Pass Fire Department, Blairmore, AB) :1989 Dodge Ram 250 Van (Duty Chief) :(7501) - 1989 Spartan Monarch MA20-2042 / Thibault pumper (1500/300/55' Squrt) (SN#T89-119) :(7027) - 1989 Spartan Monarch MA20-2042 / Thibault pumper (1500/250) (SN#T89-118) :(7500) - 1989 Spartan Monarch MA20-2042 / Thibault pumper (1500/250) (SN#T89-117) :(7010) - 1987 Amertek CMC-1 / Thibault tower (1500/125/105' Skypod) (SN#T86-157) (Donated to Cuerpo de Bomberos de El Salvador) :(7005) - 1987 Amertek CMC-1 / Thibault tower (1500/125/105' Skypod) (SN#T86-156) (Donated to Cuerpo de Bomberos de El Salvador) :(7014) - 1986 Spartan FA20-2042 / Anderson pumper (1500/250) (SN#MS-1500-91) :(7013) - 1984 CM-1 / King pumper (1500/250) (SN#4043) (Ex-Engine 25) (caught fire 2002, rehabbed by Hub, sold 2010) :1982 Spartan CFC-2000 / Thibault pumper (1500/250) (SN#T82-138) (Sold Crofton Mill Fire Department) :(7035) - 1981 Chevrolet Scottsdale 30 4x4 / Anderson mini-pumper (250/150) (SN#CS-2.5-40) (converted 2004 to flatbed tow vehicle, pump/tank removed) :(7002) - 1981 Scot C1FD / Pierreville quint (840/250/100' mid-mount) (SN#PFT-1045) (Traded to Anderson in 1996, rebuilt as a 2500 gallon tanker & sold to Pond Reef Fire Department) :(7001) - 1980 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1050/250) (SN#PFT-1046) (Sold to Burnaby Refinery Fire Department) :(7032) - 1980 Ford C-700 / Hub equipment unit (converted to hazmat unit in 1995) :1977 Scot C2FD / Pierreville quint (840/200/100' mid-mount) (Scot SN#54P684) :1976 Ford C-617 / Commercial Body Builders / Ribchester heavy rescue (1992 ITB Conversion to tractor trailer unit) :1975 Ford C-904 / Pierreville pumper (1050/250) :1975 Ford C-904 / Pierreville pumper (1050/250) (Sold 1991 to Hub, rehabbed and sold to dept in Siberia) :1974 Hendrickson FTCOF-2070 / Thibault quint (840/250/100' mid-mount) (SN#T74-175) (Sold to Mission Fire Rescue (British Columbia)) :1973 Ford C-904 / Thibault pumper (1050/250) :1972 Ford C-904 / Thibault pumper (1050/250) (SN#T72-175) (Sold to Fraser Lake Fire Department) :1971 Ford C-904 / Thibault pumper (1050/250) :1969 International CO8190A / Hub pumper (1050/300) (Sold to Balfour Harrop Volunteer Fire Department) :1968 Ford C-600 / Commercial Body Builders equipment van :1963 LaFrance 910-QMC-100 quint (840/150/100' mid-mount) (SN#N62-8800) :1956 LaFrance C-810-PKC-H "Protector" pumper (840/?) (SN#N-174) :1956 LaFrance C-810-PKC-H "Protector" pumper (840/?) (SN#N-173) (VA 130) :1956 LaFrance 710-QED-100-H "Empire" quint (840/150/100' mid-mount) (SN#L-9426) (VA 128) :1956 Ford F-600 / ? / 1963 BFD-equipped heavy rescue (Ex-Burnaby Civil Defence) :1956 Ford F-800 / Thibault pumper (625/670) (SN#C56-1035) (Sold to Burnaby Refinery Fire Department) :1955 LaFrance 712-PEC “Empire” pumper (1050/250) (SN#9417) :1955 Ford Meteor (fire prevention) :1949 GMC Panel / BFD-equipped inhalator :1942 Ford V8 / BFD-built / Barton front-mount pumper (500/140) :1941 International K-8 / Bickle-Seagrave pumper (SN#1398) (Ex-War Assets 1947, pump added 1950) :1936 Ford V8 / BFD-built / Barton front-mount pumper (350/130) (sold to Okanagan Falls VFD) :1927 Dodge Packard V12 / BFD-converted twin chemical & hose wagon (originally a limo) :1925 Dodge Brothers / LaFrance Type E twin chemical & hose wagon (-/50C) :1923 Ford Model TT / LaFrance chemical & hose wagon (Built in Vancouver) 'External Links' *Burnaby Fire Department *Burnaby Firefighters (IAFF Local 323 'Station Map' Category:Metro Vancouver Regional District Category:British Columbia departments operating Anderson apparatus Category:Departments operating ERS apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Hub apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating ITB apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of LTI apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Saulsbury apparatus Category:Former operators of Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus